


don’t go wasting my precious time

by mjonesing (klassmartin)



Series: Music sounds better with you [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Michelle is sexually attracted to how goddamn nice Peter is, Mild Sexual Content, how dare Spotify give me spice girls when it’s 4am, of course it was going to get smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klassmartin/pseuds/mjonesing
Summary: It’s been incredible. Peter’s never been happier.But the lioness has broken free, and he’s desperate to be ravaged.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Music sounds better with you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921150
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	don’t go wasting my precious time

**Author's Note:**

> For the Decades Special Edition of the Spideychelle Shuffle
> 
> Song: Wannabe by The Spice Girls

The door has barely closed behind their guests when Michelle pounces, pressing him against the glossy painted wood with her lips and her chest. Peter is surprised but very much into the development, an arm wrapping around her waist while the other cups her cheek and angles her so he can kiss deeper, more insistently. On his tongue, he tastes the one bourbon she’d nursed all night, mixing with something sweeter; the cherry she‘d stolen from Gwen’s empty cocktail glass perhaps, or the birthday cake she’d insisted she was too full for only to steal more than half of his slice.

It doesn’t matter, not really, especially when Michelle’s hands are sliding under his shirt to rake her nails down the lean muscles of his torso.

She swallows his groan with a predatory smirk against his mouth. It’s a whole new side to Michelle that he’s been desperately patient to discover.

After three months of something a little more than friendship, Peter had finally summoned the courage to ask her out. The only kink in the plan was Michelle’s never ending ability to throw him for a loop nearly every time she spoke, constantly proving how much he still had to learn about her; how he'd spend forever adoring her complexities if she gave him the chance.

His plan was canonballed by Michelle’s wandering eyes at a party they weren’t at together, despite arriving and spending all their time there as a pair. Three drinks gave her all the deniability she needed to eye-fuck him from across the room when he returned from the bathroom. Two minutes later he was sat on a beer-stained couch with Michelle in his lap, her hot breath making his vision swim as she whispered in his ear exactly what she thought about his ass in those jeans.

He’d kissed her for the first time the next morning, when she woke up in his arms and he saw in her eyes not a trace of regret for the line they’d not only crossed, but wiped clean from existence.

Maybe it never even existed in the first place; perhaps they were always going to end up there, a little hungover but content in the other’s presence, learning something brand new together.

Since then, it’s been five weeks of lacing fingers over study tables, lingering caresses as they separate to go to their own apartments, gentle brushes of lips as a thank you for the cup of coffee or as a distraction to gain control of the remote.

It’s been incredible. Peter’s never been happier.

But the lioness has broken free, and he’s desperate to be ravaged.

They only separate long enough for Michelle to tug the floaty material of her dress clean over her head, and Peter nearly chokes on his tongue at the sight of her standing in front of him in nothing more than two scraps of lace and cotton, before she’s back in his arms with a hand going straight for his belt buckle.

“MJ,” he manages to mutter between the insistent press of her mouth against his, his hair tangling around her fingers as she finishes dealing with all the fastenings blocking her from what she so clearly wants. “Are you sure -“

“Are you?” She pulls back just enough to take in his dazed expression. “Do you not want -“

“Fuck yes,” he says breathlessly. “I’m just making sure you do, too.”

Her hand slides beneath the band of his underwear and his head falls back so sharply against the door that he sees stars.

“You listened to Felicia complain about her boyfriend for fifteen minutes,” she explains without prompting, fingers curling slowly around him as she trails her lips down his throat, “Then you offered her advice, like you cared about her and that idiot she should have gotten rid of months ago. You let Betty discuss politics even though I warned you not to engage unless you wanted to spend the whole evening debating ethics, just because you wanted to hear her opinion. You lent Gwen your Star Wars box set when she mentioned wanting to check it out, like I haven’t complained about her perpetual ability to lose anything she’s given.”

Peter’s panting now, relying on the door and Michelle’s insistent press against him to keep him upright. 

“Why are we discussing your friends right now?” he asks desperately, keen to focus on the more immediate things her mouth could be doing. It’s been two minutes and he already misses kissing her, like he needs it more than the ability to process oxygen.

“You care,” she says eventually, eyes focused on him, stroking a finger down his flushed cheek reverentially. “I’ve known for a while how you feel about me, but you care as well, and that’s… it’s so fucking attractive, Peter, but if you don’t put your hands on me right this second I’m going to lose my mind.”

His hands snap like a magnet to her waist. Michelle just glares until they slide slowly to her hips, around her back, then over the swell of her ass until he grips her thighs and wraps her around him, hips snapping up against her when he feels the heat of her core.

“Fuck, MJ,” he groans into her neck.

“Please, Peter,” she says with a laugh, but her smile is quickly wiped away when his tongue tastes her skin and his teeth scrape over a sensitive spot on her throat. She tugs his hair until he relents, smiling up at her with kiss bruised lips and blown pupils. She melts further into his hold with a desperate, “Peter, please.”

“Bedroom?”

Michelle barely manages to confirm when he takes off in the right direction, almost slipping on the laminate floor in his haste. She’s still laughing when her back hits the mattress, his now bare skin pressed hot and deliciously against her as he kisses her smile with an overflowing heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> @mjonesing on Tumblr as always


End file.
